A Story about Water and Heat
Water and Heat is the first story of the first episode in Worldwide Support. This episode originally aired on June 9, 2004 in the Iran Broadcasting. Summary Puppet Introduction A picture of the Jame Mosque of Yazd in Iran is shown. Natalie reads this story of Water and Heat. (Transcript: Let me hear the story about water and heat.) As the 2nd scene continues, she is now back reading another story. (Transcript: We are now entering the surface, one of the most Iranian cities I have ever seen.) Clouds, Leeches and Tadpoles In a successive series of scenes, lots of tadpoles swim at the pond, some clouds roam up into the sky, a leech biting off a hand with a blood hole, a waterfall blowing the tadpoles away, the wind blowing the trees into the cover, lightning strikes at the running race, and wind blowing trees in Pinckneyville, while the narrator reads it. (Transcript: As the tadpoles become warmer, water involves high up into the air. Warmer as it erupted. When the storm gets here, there are lots of blood and gore to be erupted by leeches, causing lightning strikes and orders to kill tadpoles and leeches, and all of this warm to hit many of the rainy storm.) Yazd Discovery In a successive series of scenes again, an aerial vision of Yazd is shown, with an Iranian flood waterfall, a night version of Amir Chakhmaq Complex, the Maybod mountain closeup in Yazd will be zoomed in, baskets are held in the laundry, a man riding a bike through the golden tunnel, and a fountain at the Amir Chakhmaq Complex, while the narrator reads it. (Transcript: We learned in an ancient largest city covered with gold after the big storm. Apparently, lucky I covered in with awesome buildings, vans, trucks, buses and cars, called a very important city in Iran. And made it called Yazd once again.) Trivia * Natalie's confident she can read the story about sometimes for the trees, grass, flowers and gardens to grow and they can't grow without water, they need sun too but they could dry out if they gotten too much sun. * Natalie the Pygmy Cormorant was currently voiced by Lenique Vincent who did the voice of ﻿Isa from "Dora the Explorer". * The music has Melody of Love (Iranian Folk Music) in this Worldwide Support episode. * This episode only aired in Iran. The network will be shown aired on Iran Broadcasting. * Natalie only says "Salâm" and "Welcome to the Worldwide Support. Glad you are back, haletun chetore!" Natalie's Quotes * Welcome to the Worldwide Support. Glad you are back, haletun chetore! * Let me hear the story about water and heat. As the tadpoles become warmer, water involves high up into the air. Warmer as it erupted. When the storm gets here, there are lots of blood and gore to be erupted by leeches, causing lightning strikes and orders to kill tadpoles and leeches, and all of this warm to hit many of the rainy storm. * Have you ever seen watching the show in Yazd? * We are now entering the surface, one of the most Iranian cities I have ever seen. We learned in an ancient largest city covered with gold after the big storm. Apparently, lucky I covered in with awesome buildings, vans, trucks, buses and cars, called a very important city in Iran. And made it called Yazd once again. Category:Worldwide Support Episodes Category:Episodes Storyboarded by Stephan Martiniere